


i know we only met but let's pretend it's love

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Ashton is having a lovely night when there’s a knock on his door. For a good minute, Ashton stays stubbornly on his couch, because he’s gotBreaking Badon the TV, a glass of wine in hand, and he’s just put on his pajamas. He’s not really fit to answer the door, but mostly he just doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 6





	i know we only met but let's pretend it's love

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** “so you knock on my door saying that you live in the apartment above me and want me to make you food even though we’ve never talked before???”
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/620606834833817601/so-you-knock-on-my-door-saying-that-you-live-in)
> 
> title from live while we're young by 1d lol
> 
> tw for alcohol

Ashton is having a lovely night when there’s a knock on his door. For a good minute, Ashton stays stubbornly on his couch, because he’s got _Breaking Bad_ on the TV, a glass of wine in hand, and he’s _just_ put on his pajamas. He’s not really fit to answer the door, but mostly he just doesn’t want to.

Is it just gone six p.m.? Maybe. But Ashton feels entitled to his own peace and quiet and to wear pajamas when he pleases. He’s a grown man.

Finally, Ashton’s conscience gets the better of him, and he gets up — still holding the wine — and opens the door.

“Hello?”

The guy walking away from his door spins on his heel, stumbling to a stop. “Oh,” he says, cheeks red. “Sorry.”

“Can I help you?” Ashton asks. He feels much more inclined to help now that it’s a cute boy at his door.

“No,” the guy says, and doesn’t come any closer. “I mean, well, yes. Well. I shouldn’t have come, probably.”

“Well you’re already here,” Ashton says, trying to be kind. “Um, who are you?”

“Oh, I live above you,” the guys says. “I’m Luke. You’re Ashton? I only know because it’s on the mailbox,” he adds hurriedly.

“Yeah, I’m Ashton,” Ashton says. The name Luke sounds vaguely familiar, probably also from the mailboxes. “What’s up?”

“Um,” Luke says, twisting his fingers. “Okay, I’ll tell you because I already disrupted your evening, but you don’t have to say yes, I can just go and we can pretend like it never happened.”

Intrigued, Ashton motions for him to continue.

“Well, uh, I’m a shit cook,” Luke says nervously, “and I — I can smell your cooking sometimes, when I come by your door — my best mate lives next to you — so I think you’re pretty good, and, uh, my parents are coming to see me for the first time since I moved in here, so I said I’d cook to, like, prove how responsible I’ve become, but they’ll be here in like an hour and a half and I just realized I’m way out of my depth and, like, now I’ll have to order pizza and disappoint them. I mean, they won’t be disappointed, but. Well. Yeah.”

“You want me to cook for you?” Ashton says.

Luke nods, then shakes his head. “I can’t ask you to do that, you don’t even know me,” he says. “It’s fine, I’ll — I can just order pizza. My parents can deal with it. They weren’t expecting me to be any good at cooking anyway. I don’t know why I —”

“I can help,” Ashton says, for some reason. Luke’s head snaps up. “I can cook. For you. I don’t mind.”

“Seriously, Ashton,” Luke says. “You’re drinking wine in joggers. I obviously interrupted a relaxing night.”

“I like cooking,” Ashton says defensively. He’d forgotten about wearing his joggers, and now feels kind of silly. “I want to help. Besides, you should make a good impression on your parents.” _Also, you’re really cute, and I want to impress you with my culinary prowess._

Luke looks hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Ashton says. God, what happened to his date with _Breaking Bad_? Since when is Ashton a sucker for cute guys who introduce themselves by requesting cooking services?

(Probably since always, Ashton muses. It’s just never really arisen before.)

“I don’t have any, like, cooking things,” Luke says.

“That’s fine, we can use my kitchen.” Ashton gestures for him to come in. “I’m well-stocked. And you can be my sous-chef. It’ll be fine.”

Luke looks unsure, but he says, “Um, okay, if you’re sure.”

He follows Ashton inside, and Ashton drains the rest of the wine from his glass in one gulp. He has a feeling he’ll need it.

* * *

It just so happens that Ashton has the ingredients to make fish and chips, so he sets Luke to work peeling and cutting the potatoes while he starts on the batter. Together they make quick work of it. It’s a bit awkward at first, but then Luke mentions off-handedly that he likes blink-182, and Ashton says enthusiastically that he _loves_ blink-182, and has Luke ever seen them in concert? And then they’re off. It’s really easy to talk to Luke — Ashton hasn’t gotten on this well with anyone since, like, Calum, but even with Calum he’d taken a couple days to warm up. Luke feels more like an angel, heaven-sent and perfectly tailored to make Ashton fall in love with him.

Ashton keeps that thought to himself.

Apparently Luke has two brothers as well, who aren’t visiting tonight but probably will soon. Luke frets that he’ll have to learn how to cook by then, because Jack and Ben are apparently ruthless and will not hesitate to make fun of him for being an incapable chef.

“You’re doing fine,” Ashton says reassuringly. He points at the potatoes, which are sitting in a bowl of cold water. “Those look perfect.”

“I could never do this on my own,” Luke says. “It’s only because you’re telling me what to do.”

“Well, when your brothers come, we can work together again. I don’t mind.”

“Ha, ha.”

“I mean it. Any fan of blink is a friend of mine,” Ashton says, smiling at Luke. “And anyway, I’m having fun. I’m kind of bummed we never met before now, actually.”

Luke smiles bashfully. “Me too. You’re really cool.”

“You too,” Ashton says. Then, because it feels a little awkward again, he adds, “It’s been about twenty minutes, we can fry the potatoes. You wanna try it?”

“I’ll do terribly, but sure,” Luke says, in a teasing tone of voice. 

“There’s literally no way to mess this up. Just put the potatoes in the oil and keep moving them around until they’re all crispy.”

“I’ll find a way to mess it up,” Luke assures him. “I’m very good at being bad in the kitchen.”

Ashton rolls his eyes, grinning. “Well, all the more reason you’ll continue to need my help.”

“I can’t ask you to cook for me.”

“That’s okay, I accept payment in many forms.”

“Such as?”

“Wine,” Ashton says. “Someone to watch _Breaking Bad_ with me because my awful friends think it’s not a good show. A date.”

“You’ll take payment for your services in the form of a date?”

“Maybe,” Ashton says. “Where would you take me?”

“I’m — I wasn’t —” Luke blushes. “Don’t be sneaky like that.”

Ashton shrugs. “That’s fine. You can watch _Breaking Bad_ with me, then.”

“No way,” Luke says. “ _Breaking Bad_ is a terrible show.”

“Take that back.”

“I have _principles_.”

“One of your principles is hating on _Breaking Bad_? Boring.”

“And I don’t have any wine,” Luke says, ignoring Ashton. “Which means I suppose by default I have to take you on a date.”

“Well, you don’t have to sound so put off by it,” Ashton says. “I work pro bono sometimes.”

“No, no,” Luke says. “How about Wednesday? My parents leave on Tuesday, so.”

Ashton blanches. “Wait, seriously?”

“Well, you offered,” Luke says. “I mean, you don’t have to.”

“No, I’m — I was serious. Okay. Wednesday. Wednesday is great. Perfect. The best day ever.” He grins. Luke grins back.

“Okay,” Luke says. He prods at the potatoes in the oil for a moment. “Thanks for letting me barge into your place and make dinner for my own family.”

Ashton waves him off. “We’re starting from a good place where we’ve both seen each other at pretty low points,” he says. “Can only go up from here.” 

Luke looks delighted at that, and Ashton feels pretty much the same.


End file.
